Crybaby
by gravihag
Summary: Heero is missing from bed. Duo goes in search. Just a lil something I think about when I hear the song 'Exastenitalism on Prom night.'  1X2 Post war. SAP.Whats with the title you ask? I have no idea.


Untitled

By: ME!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own. Things would have been a lot different if I had been the writer of Gundam Wing.

Summary: Every time I listen to this song this story runs through my head. I'm sure it's better in my mind. Song at the end.

Warnings: Yaoi, don't like don't read. A level of corniness. And it's the first thing I've worked on in about six months, so be gentle.

* * *

Duo pulled the blankets up further, covering the chill on his shoulders. It took him a moment to remember why the window would be half open in March. He smiled remembering how 'hot' it had been last night. Then frowned, patting the space beside him. The empty space beside him. He glanced at the clock, finding it far too early for Heero to be awake. Getting up he retrieved a pair of pants, shut the window, and began a search for Heero.

Duo found him sitting on the window seat holding a cup of coffee. He was staring out the window into the city lights. Duo watched silently for a moment before he quietly poured himself a cup and joined Heero by the window.

It wasn't until he was right beside him that Heero noticed his presence. Heero turned facing Duo, set down his cup and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling them together. Duo's breath caught up in his throat for a moment. Heeros hands were warm from holding the mug and seemed scalding compared to his cold nose and lips which rested right above his navel. Duo put down his cup and threaded his fingers through Heeros hair, gently massaging the base of his neck. "Couldn't sleep?"

Heero gently moved his head, shaking no.

"Just thinking?" Heero nodded yes. "About?"

"You." He said quietly. Lips ghosting across Duos skin.

"What about me?"

Heero sat back a bit and reached inside his pants pocket. "I was trying to think about how you would respond to this."

Duo didn't see what he had pulled out, but Heero reached behind his head and slipped something into Duos hand. Quickly returning to his former hold, cheek firmly pressed against Duos abdomen.

Duo stared at the item in his hand. Letting go of Heeros hair, he traced the ring with each finger before picking it up to look at it. His eyes got wider as he looked over it closely before slowly slipping it on his finger. It was a perfect fit. He rolled it around his fingers a few times, watching the moon bounce off the simple silver band.

"Duo" Heero ventured quietly. Getting no response he stood keeping his arms as they were, pulling Duo closer to himself. Duo laid his head in the crook of Heeros neck, still looking at the ring. "Duo." Heero said again, just a whispered voice. "You taught me how to laugh when no one thought I was capable. You're the only thing on this earth that can make me cry. You showed me how to let go, and move on. No one understands me the way you do. No one ever will. You loved me, and showed me what love was. And I want to keep it this way. You, here with me. Knowing that I would do anything for you." He tightened his hold. "I'd be nothing without you. You know that. Aishiteru." Heero stopped when he felt a tear slide down off his collar bone, which clearly wasn't his.

"I'd cry like a little girl." He felt whispered on his neck.

Duo pulled away from him, smiling like a maniac.

He was smiling back at him, reading the answer behind Duo's eyes. They came together in a kiss.

* * *

So how was it?? Let me know.

3 Ayaka 3

**

* * *

**

**"Existentialism On Prom Night"**

Straylight run

When the sun came up,We were sleeping in,Sunk inside our blankets,Sprawled across the bed,And we were dreaming,There are moments when,When I know it andThe world revolves around us,And we're keeping it,Keep it all going,This delicate balance,Vulnerable all knowing,Sing like you think no one's listening,You would kill for this,Just a little bit,Just a little bit,You would, kill for thisSing like you think no one's listening,You would kill for this,Just a little bit,Just a little bit,You would, you would...Sing me something soft,Sad and delicate,Or loud and out of key,Sing me anything,we're glad for what we've got,Done with what we've lostOur whole lives laid out right in front of us,Sing like you think no one's listening,You would kill for this,Just a little bit,Just a little bit,You would,Sing like you think no one's listening,You would kill for this,Just a little bit,Just a little bit,You would, you would...Sing me something soft,Sad and delicate,Or loud and out of key,Sing me anything.


End file.
